Gathering Info
by Noxos
Summary: Nagi experiences writers block and ask Hayate to gather for her a particular info she needs how does Hayate gather this certain info read to find out Oneshot


**Gathering Info**

It was another day in the Sanzenin Household as Nagi Sanzenin is currently in her Study Room where she kept her manga and would often make her own. This was one of those days she was busy making her manga but like any other author was experiencing a certain amount of writers block.

As she continued to collect her thoughts Hayate makes his way inside the room bringing along with him some snacks and tea for his Ojou-sama. "Ojou-sama I've brought some tea and snacks for you" Hayate then makes his way close to Nagi as he pours her a cup of tea as he then hand it over to her.

Nagi then takes the cup of tea and after taking a sip then brightens up after receiving an idea she then cheerfully tells Hayate "Hayate I have a job for you"

Hayate gains a curious look and then ask Nagi "What may I do for you Ojou-sama?"

Nagi then explains it with a grin on her face "You see I'm currently making a romantic scene with the heroine of my manga and her lover. unfortunately I have insufficient data when it comes to kisses so I want you to investigate for me what a kiss looks and feels like."

After a chuckle from Hayate "Oh so Ojou-sama wants me to perform a task just like that time I gathered info on dating spots"

Nagi then nods "Right." But then has a serious look on her face "But you better not try anything with Maria again or else..." Nagi didn't continue as she already knew she made her point to Hayate

Hayate then blushes abit as he remembers the event mentioned thankfully Nagi didn't notice this. After overhearing their conversation Maria enters the room and opens up an interesting question "Ah but Nagi maybe Hayate has already experience kissing somebody and already has the info you need". After this statements Hayate blushes even more as he recalled an event that took place when he was younger. Maria notice this and with a grin says to herself "Ahh Jackpot"

After hearing the question raised by Maria and not even noticing Hayate's reaction to it Nagi began to wonder as well on whether or not Hayate had experience a kiss before but before she could question the Butler about whether or not he has virgin lips she suddenly felt a pair of lips meeting hers and losing her sense of reality for awhile but then regains her composure after the kiss and discovery of the kisser it was none other than Hayate. Nagi then turned bright red and had an embarassed look on her face. She was trying hard to ask him "Wh- wha- what was that for Hayate?"

Hayate then gave Nagi his winning smile and told her "Well Ojou-sama after receiving the task you gave I was trying hard to think of a way to gather info then I thought that sometimes the best way to explain something is to experience it so I decided to give you a kiss."

Nagi turned even redder after Hayate explained it and after awhile Hayate finds himself smack out of the room with Nagi yelling "Hayate you Idiot!" with Maria sweat dropping with the current events. Nagi then thinks to herself "_How could Hayate do that just now I was expecting a better atmosphere for our first kiss not something like this_." But after awhile Nagi was unable to make the kissing scene as everytime she tried to she would suddenly remember Hayate's kiss and instead would draw the kissing scene with her and Hayate. So she decides to cut the kissing scene for the mean time.

**The End**

**Epilogue**

A day has passed since the whole kissing event as Hayate makes his way back to Nagi's Study room along with some tea and snacks. and upon entering the room he goes about his usual routine of serving Nagi Tea and snacks and during these he apologizes to her "Ojou-sama I apologize for my hasty action yesterday it was wrong of me to do that without your approval"

Nagi then takes the cup of tea and takes a sip and tells Hayate while blushing abit of yesterdays events "It's alright Hayate maybe you can help me with gathering some new info I need"

Hayate then brightens up after realizing he was finally forgiven and takes this new task to repent for his earlier actions he then ask Nagi "Anything Ojou-sama I'll do anything for you"

Nagi was having a hard time to tell him his new task blushing abit but decides to finally ask for the aid of her butler "I want you to find out how are babies made."

After hearing his new assignment Hayate is surprise by the turn of events and only can respond with a surprise look as he wonders if his earlier method of teaching Nagi what does a kiss feels like would work. or if she even needed this info to begin with but the only way he can respond is with a stunned look as Maria overhears there current conversation once more and chuckles abit to herself as she wonders how does Hayate plan to remedy Nagi's curiousity


End file.
